Endie, the friendly Enderman
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: There is an Enderman named Endie, who is quite smaller and more clever than regular Endermen. One day in the Nether, he meets a female ghast when she gets hurt. What will happen? Minecraft one shot!


It was a long fiery day in the Nether where Endermen, Pig Zombies and Ghasts could appear. One of the Endermen was a nice one but was much smaller than a regular Enderman. His name was Endie. Endie was kind to everyone except for Cronckle, the bullying Pig zombie. Cronckle was one of the heaviest and tallest Pig zombies in the Nether. He always liked to bully Endie because of his height.

Today, Endie woke up with a nasty surprise. When he opened his front door, a female Ghast was whimpering at the front steps. She looked really beaten up, and had burnt flame marks all over her body. It seemed like it was something from the Nether that had hurt her.

" What's wrong?" Endie asked the Ghast.

" M-m-my 'friends' w-w-were sh-shooting f-f-fire balls at me, and I fell into the lava." The Ghast replied crying again.

Endie went inside his house, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and brought it to the Ghast.

" Here, take this. You can eat it." Endie offered, giving the bowl of cereal to the Ghast. She gobbled it up quickly and smiled. The burn marks slowly started fading.

" Thank you! I feel better already!" The Ghast smiled.

Do Ghasts really heal that fast? Endie thought in his mind.

" What's your name?" The Ghast asked.

" Oh.. Uh I'm Endie, the friendly Enderman." Endie replied smiling.

" I'm Glen. I'm 234 years old. Well Ghast years." Glen replied.

Endie walked out and shut his door. He told Glen to come follow him to a secret area. Once they got there, an Obsidian portal appeared!

" Oh shoot, it's a human! That would only go to the Nether if they have Diamond stuff." Endie said hiding with Glen, but she was too big fro the hiding spot.

" Oh no." Endie said smacking his forehead. They were going to get caught and killed.

The human entered with a diamond helmet, iron chest plate, gold leggings and boots. He also had an Enchanted Diamond sword. The sparkles shined and the human began exploring.

" Phew, that was a close one." Endie said.

" Sure was, I'm too big." Glen said.

" Oh don't worry! He won't find us." Endie replied.

Later...

Endie and Glen quietly crept closer to the human and attacked him. Glen shot out her fireballs at the human and Endie used his attack. That then killed the unlucky human.

" Woo hoo!" Glen cheered. " We killed him!"

Endie stared at the dropped stuff. He wanted to use them so badly but he didn't know how to hold a sword properly or grief a block. It was something all Endermen could do, except for him.

" Hey, are you okay?" Glen asked.

" Oh yeah yeah! I'm okay!" Endie yelled unexpectedly.

They went back to Endie's house for some rest. When they were attacking the human, he had attacked them too.

" I'm tired. Let's take a rest." Endie yawned once they got inside his bedroom. " Oh wait, Glen go sleep on the main floor. I'm pretty sure it's big enough for you."

Glen did as told and went back downstairs into the main floor. It was covered in iron tiles and had many chests containing the stuff from the humans Endie killed over the years. In one chest, there were three diamond swords and sixty- four golden apples and one enchantment table. When Endie had gotten that, he was really happy he had killed his first human. That was when he was still young, and when his parents were divorced.

After five hours, they woke up and went back outside. They watched other Ghasts and Endermen play with each other on the hard Nether floor. It was enjoyable seeing it.

For some reason, most mobs in the Nether didn't necessarily need sleep because they never knew if it was night or day, and they had no idea how to make a bed except for Endie. He learned over the years starting when he was twelve, right up until he was the age he was right now, thirty.

" It's nice seeing kids play, don't you think Endie?" Glen asked.

" Yep. It is." Endie replied.

Just then, Cronckle appeared out of no where. He glared at Endie and Glen. He then laughed at them.

" Ha ha ha! Endie, you're so small! And you stupid Ghast, why are you crying?! Ha ha ha!" Cronckle laughed with his big deep voice.

" Whatever. You're so fat!" Endie shot back but the little 'insult' didn't work. Instead, it got Cronckle very angry so he grabbed Endie and started squeezing his neck to make him choke.

" H-help!" Endie sputtered desperately. He was getting very dark blue, and Glen noticed it. She shot a fire ball at Cronckle and he fell into the flaming lava. He leaped out of it while there was fire flaming on his butt.

" Ah! It's so hot!" He screamed. Every mob came over and laughed at him.

" Are you okay Endie?" Asked Glen.

" Yeah I'm good." Endie replied returning to his normal color.

Everyone then partied around for the rest of the 'night'.

The End


End file.
